melted mushy love
by indi-dere
Summary: ice-cream wasnt the only thing that melted that hot summer day...TWINCEST! AmericaxCanada
1. Chapter 1

Melted mushy love

By Road Misa Kamelot

A piece by me and my buddy ink-fugi on dA check her out (in a non-stalker way)

WARNING SUPER HOT TWINCEST YO!

Disclaimer: if we owned APH it would be a yaoi fangirl's dream...so obviously we don't own it...but we are saving up :3

XxXxXxXx

It was a hot summer day, like it usually was in American summers, and Alfred found himself.. Well.. Bored, quite frankly. What the HELL was he going to do..? Arthur was busy with work, AGAIN, Kiku was watching one of his "animes" nonstop for at least a week now.. Wait.. Mattie! How could he forget his brother? .. Well, easily, actually..But anyway that was besides the point, so Alfred whipped out his phone and called his invisible twin... "Yo, Mattie~" he almost yelled through the phone in his usual loud as hell voice. "A-ah, Alfred, you almost broke my eardrum.." "Oops..sorry bro! Hey are ya doing anything? Im bored! Lets go to the beach dude!"Matthew smiled a little as he answered, "No, I'm not doing anything.. The beach..? Ah, I suppose I could go.." Alfred fist-pumped the air as he thought of the idea of him and his brother together...oh this was going to get good... "I'll go over to your house soon, first I'll get my stuff ready.. See you then" The Canadian ended the conversation and began to get dressed properly for the beach. Alfred began his packing as well, his alien Tony helping out every now and then until Alfred was anxiously waiting for Matthew to arrive.

~awesome pagebreak~

Matthew stood outside his brother's home. "Wow.." His house was quite big, and rather impressive looking. Matt rang the doorbell then waited. Alfred jumped, practically running to the door, opening it to find himself staring at his violet eyed twin. "Yo bro! Took ya long enough dude! Come on!" he says as he began dragging Mathew along behind him to his car. "H-hey, don't be so rough, Alfred.." he whispered in a soft voice. He was dressed in a comfortable, red hoodie and regular swimming trunks. Alfred shrugged as he released his brothers wrist "So sorry bro, you know how I get when i'm excited..." he paused to admire his brothers petite figure under the red hoodie. Matthew noticed the American 's gaze. "I-is everything alright, Alfred..?"

XxXxXxXx

Author's Box 1.632807

Me: well this will be fun with our messed up minds thats why im rating it M..

Ink-fugi: Oh Hon Hon~

Me: dont oh hon hon me, we are writing this together remember?

Ink-fugi: oh haha..right...


	2. Chapter 2

Melted mushy love

Chapter 2

By Road Misa Kamelot

Well after getting some positive reviews, me and inky decided to give the people what they want ;D enjoy...

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ if we owned Hetalia, america x canada would be an official couple...

_Previously on this fanfiction: _america invited canada to hang out with him at the beach and america stares at canada in a total rapist/stalker-like way...confused? Reread the first chapter!

XxXxXxXxXx

Matthew blinked before asking, "Is everything alright, Alfred?" with a worried face. Alfred snapped out of his trance "Huh? Oh yeah bro everything is totally fine dude! Off to the beach!" he replied quickly as he continued dragging the nation to his car. Matt buckled his seatbelt as well and procceded the look out the window as the car took off, with a dreamy-daze in his eyes. "Mm..."Alfred looked curiously from his brother to the road ahead, wondering what his brother was thinking about. Matthew paid no attention to the other young man, much too engrossed in the internal thoughts lurking through his head. Exactly what was Al thinking when he paused while passing through the driveway? After all, Matthew's brother was a loud person, ALL the time.. Oh well. Maybe it WAS nothing.. Matthew shrugged it off and regained reality. Finally the two arrived at the beach, and surprisingly no one else was there. The two set out their towels and pulled off their shirts and such to go into the water but before Canada had the chance, Alfred asked a single favor of him "umm hey bro can you help me put on my sunblock? Haha.." Matthew's face turned red at his brother's request. "O-of course..." He grabbed the sunblock, obviously a bit lost in thought. Matt shook his head, mentally slapping himself for thinking his brother was being in the least bit suggestive. Alfred smiled to himself, his twin was flustered and it was adorable. He watched as Matthew came and smeared the sunblock on his back, holding back a moan from the cool feel of it and his brother's gentle hands...much too soon, Matthew was done and they were splashing in the water easily losing track of time. Matthew had to admit, he was quite enjoying himself. Spending time with his brother was always fun, you would never really know what would happen next. One of the many reasons Matthew told himself that he loved Al- er, as a brother that is.. Of course. The almost always invisible male paused for a moment. Haha, OF COURSE as a brother! Alfred stopped when he noticed Matthew was deep in thought again and suddenly turned bright crimson...' what is he thinking?' Alfred asked himself but decided to try to cheer the violet twin up, he came up behind Canada and put his arms around him and asked " hey want some ice cream? My treat" he said with his smile, still having his arms wrapped around the other. Matthew grew extremely flustered at the touch of Alfred. "R-really? You don't have to pay f-for it, you know..." he softly replied, looking the other way. "Aw come on Matt! Don't worry!" Alfred replied cooly as he walked with his brother out of the water to the ice cream stand nearby "What flavor? They don't have maple here...sorry bro." "Ah, that's alright.. I'll just get vanilla." whispered the quiet twin, pulling his trusty bottle of maple syrup out of his trunk pockets. "I usually bring this with me, everywhere I go.." Alfred chuckled "You're like the candy man or something, is that some magical pair of shorts?" He looked at the vendor "1 rocky road, and 1 vanilla please" as he paid for them he handed the ice cream to his brother, smiling and taking a lick of his brother's while handing it to him. "H-hey..." The other muttered with a small frown. Eyeing his twin's cone, he quickly took a lick of it as his way of getting back. "There, n-now we're equal.." Alfred just smirked...sometimes his brother was just too cute...After making a petite grin, Matthew poured his maple syrup on his dairy-treat. Once he took a bite, he was full of complete bliss. "Mm~" Alfred tried not to moan at the scene, but just watching some of the white dessert drip down his brothers mouth and his brother's moaning was getting to be a bit much, and it got him...hard. Paying no attention, Matthew continued to eat until a drop of the dessert dripped from the cone onto his chest. "Wah.. Al, do they have any napkins...?" politely asked the now somewhat messy young man. Al couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed his brother, and ever so slowly dragged his tongue from his chest, to his neck, to his lips until he was kissing the other, all trace of the treat was very surprised at his brother; a very red face to go with the utter shock. "A-Al..?" Was all he could manage through his trembling lips. Alfred stopped what he was doing to look at a red-faced Matthew, lust and desire burning in his eyes. "W-what are you doing?" Matt questioned his twin. It wasn't that he disliked it.. He was just.. Well, surprised! They were brothers, as countries, and nothing more! ... Right? " I don't care if we are brothers, you are way too cute for your own good" Alfred told Matt, a break between each word to place a light smiled and gladly pressed his lips against Alfred's. "Al.." Alfred pulled Matthew closer, deepening the kiss, trying to express all of his feelings before he ran out of breath. Yes, Matt now knew that he loved Alfred, with all his heart. He was funny, kind, somewhat egotistical but also sweet in his own little ways. And he didn't love him like a brother or just another nation. "Alfred... I love.. .." Matt couldn't seem to finish the sentence no matter how hard he tried, but it didn't matter because Alfred understood him perfectly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Authors box 2.1682347

Ink-Fugi:THAT. THAT, MY FRIEND, THAT WOULD MAKE A BEAUTIFUL ENDING. ;_;

Me:But im rating it M remember? But we can probably end that chapter right there...

Ink-Fugi:alright. XD.. Heh heh.. Rated M~

Me: lolz, thanks for reading this chapter everybody! Please click the magical button below to tell us what you think about our story! ^^ don't worry, it will be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Melted mushy love chapter 3

By Road Misa Kamelot...and Ink-fugi on dA ;3

Disclaimer: we TOTALLY own Hetalia..come on people! this is called FAN-fiction so obviously we are FANS...jeez

Thank you all for your supportive comments on this random piece of smutty writing :D as well as a big thanks to my ani-kun for helping me decide who was going to be seme and uke! :3

Oh just incase you hate the lemon on here (this is my first lemon people, give me a break xP), dont hate inky, she is what we (i) call a "fanfiction virgin" meaning she has never read gay porn...poor thing xD thanks so much ink-fugi for your cooperation (and collaboration) on this piece!

_Previously on this fanfiction:_ Alfred and Matthew got ice-cream, and Mathew had an accident which made their brotherly love go a bit further ~ confused? Reread the previous chapter!

XxXxXxXxXx

Alfred took a breath. "Love you too." Matthew smiled brightly, pink blush tinting his cheeks. The other boy was sure that his statement was true, and it wasn't the same love a brother could give.

Matthew blushed as he leaned over to give a quick peck on Alfred's lips. Alfred smiled and did the same in return. The violet-eyed Canadian blushed as he looked away to notice the sky darkening as night-time approached. Al got up on his feet.

"Ah, come on; It's getting late.", and lead the way to the car. Matthew nodded his head and followed.

One car trip later, the tall blue-eyed American pulled up in the driveway he had before. "I'll walk ya to your door." Matthew blushed lightly at the gesture "T-thanks Al.." he whispered softly. The much more confident significant other grinned and said in his loud voice, "No problem, bro~" and released them both from the vehicle.

Matthew tried to seem more confident. He honestly didn't feel like being a girl but he couldn't seem to prevent his blushing.

Alfred, noticing his neighboring country buffing out his chest a bit, couldn't help but snicker. How cute.

Matthew saw the other country trying (and failing) to suppress a giggle from his attempts and soon gave up. Bright-eyes, feeling a bit guilty, took pity on the shy boy and pat his back with heroic strength. (to matt's dismay) A small comfort was given, and the shyer country tried to get closer without the other noticing.

Alfred, being the "utter-git" as one friend of his would say, was completely oblivious to Matthew's advance. Matthew, noticing he had not been noticed, decided to hold Alfred's hand.

Just as Al reached the doorknob, he felt a soft grip on his other hand. Looking behind him, Alfred saw the face of his other. Matthew blushed as he realized what he had just done, debating on whether to let go or not. America, being as heroic and awesome as he was, didn't mind the hand and told Matt so. The Canadian blushed as he held on tighter, coming closer to his sibling. Alfred didn't notice, yet again. Matthew almost wanted to strangle his beloved brother for being so clueless, but wouldn't because he was just so cute. Alfred opened the door for Matt, still being a total dumb ass. 'dammit am I really going to have to spell it out for him?' the Canadian thought to himself. "home sweet home ma-" Alfred's words were cut off by two soft maple flavored lips on his. He smiled a bit and pulled his brother closer, deepening their kiss. Yes, Matt finally gained the courage. Alfred held Matthew's chin in an affectionate matter as the kisses grew. Matthew slowly started to become hot and started to shed his hoodie, disappointed that they had to break their kiss. Alfred couldn't help but grin, rarely did the Canadian ever remove the red hoodie. The Canadian blushed as he felt somewhat exposed as he was practically half naked in front of his brother. The playful American grabbed Matthew, by waist this time, and continued their smooching. Matthew gratefully kissed Alfred, slowly closing the door behind them with his foot. Al, not getting the hint but just going with his gut like usual, began removing clothing as they continued. Matthew on the other hand was absolutely positive on what he wanted as his little problem got a bit bigger seeing the American shirtless as well. Alfred was eager for Matt to do the same, so he quickly undressed the other as well. Matt pressed closer, feeling the other's erection on his thigh, slowly started to feel more confident. Alfred moved his mouth down and began pecking at Matt's neck. The Canadian moaned as he ran his fingers through Al's hair, tugging gently. The blue-eyed man smiled a bit as he heard the moan. He began to nibble a bit as well. The feeling was amazing as matt started to melt into the kisses being placed on him. Kissing wasn't enough to feed Al's new appetite. Pulling on the shy one's skinny-jeans lightly, he commanded softly to remove them. Matthew's eyes began to glaze over with lust, allowing Al to remove the bothersome denim, smirking at the light blush covering the canadian's face and neck. "no underwear matt? Aren't you being dirty," Alfred smirked, seeing his beautiful brother's body glowing gently in the moonlight.

Matthew hissed as the cold air hit his stiff erection. Alfred started to suck lightly on matthew's neck, as soft mewls of pleasure escaped his brothers mouth.

The sound of matthews moans hit hard on alfred's lower regions, as he began to suck more, leaving large hickeys in a lowering trail to matthews southern parts. "please...Al...don't tease me like this.."the canadian moaned erotically to his southern country.

Alfred smirked at his adorable twin's blushing face. "but matt~ your just so damn adorable when your hot and bothered like this!" Al grinned as he licked a trail from his violet eyed brother's abdomen to his manhood, then suddenly taking all of it into his mouth. "A-AH! AL!" the canadian yelped in pleasure, trying his hardest not to buck into his neighboring country's couldn't help it though, not with the way alfred used everything he had, his teeth, his tongue, and his hands. A small pool of warmth grew at the pit of his stomach, until finally he climaxed, releasing into alfred's hot mouth. Alfred gulped down his brothers essence, a small but trailing from his mouth. Matthew pulled his brother up for a kiss, licking up the trail of semen from his brother's mouth, tasting hisself in the kiss.

Matthew grinded his hips against alfred's his body begging for more friction. Finally, alfred heard the words he subconsciously wanted to hear all night "please Al, take me" his violet eyed country whispered huskily. That was all it took to make alfred pin his younger twin against the bed.

Al pulled out three fingers, pushing them to matthew's face "suck." alfred commanded. matthew swirled his tongue around each individual finger, coating them generously. Alfred pulled his fingers out when her deemed them to be slick enough, inserting the first one gently into his brother. "damn matt your so tight.." he says, adding a second finger, scissoring his entrance. A pained look appears on matthew's face and alfred kisses the tears away from his eyes "aww dont cry matt, I promise it will get better." Al whispered into Matt's ear as he inserted the third and final finger. When matthew meets with alfred's fingers, bucking into them, al removes them, deeming his beloved nation ready. Lining up with the canadian's entrance, alfred carefully sheaths hisself into the country, trying not to hurt him as much as possible. Matthew nodded and alfred took it as the 'go-ahead' pulling out about halfway before slamming right back in hard, both begin moaning the other's name in unison. Alfred continues until he his a certain spot which makes matthew see stars "AH! Al, do that again.." the canadian moaned. Alfred obliged, hitting the same spot repeatedly, abusing the canadian's prostate. "Alfred!" the canadian called out as he came over both of their chests, the muscles clenched around the american, bringing him to his climax as well, the tightness milking him until he was empty, filling the canadian up to the brim.

Alfred pulled out, some of his semen leaking from his beloved violet eyed brother. Staring deep into his brothers eyes he whispered "I love you bro..." as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Fin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors box 3.521496

Me: whoo! I lost my fanfiction innocence! I'm officially a gay porn writer! :D I know the ending was kinda cheesy but oh well, this is MY (and ink-fugi's) FANFIC! Thanks again all of you! :3 I love your support!

Inky: that was fun, im glad i didnt have to write the porn part...

Me: if you would have listened to me and read some gay porn maybe this fic would have been finished earlier, buutt nooooo~ you just had too act all innocent . lolz just kidding! But still...lolz


End file.
